Naruto's last gamble
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: naruto told sasuke to save all of his hate for him because naruto was the only one who could bear the bureden and die with him. so naruto is purposly using a food pill to lower his chakra and put the nine tails to sleep so he can settle things with sasuke
1. Chapter 1 Good plan gone bad

**Naruto Final Gamble**

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!

**Chapter 1- good plan gone bad**

_"Naruto" yells Kakashi  
"I know...there's just one thing I want to make sure to say to sasuke" says naruto talking to kakashi while looking at sasuke.  
"let's go sasuke.." says madara to sasuke  
"wait.." says sasuke talking to madara while looking at naruto  
"Now..I do learn all sorts of things just from trading blows from you" says naruto walking twords sasuke  
"it means we're both high level shinobi, sasuke"  
"you and me" says naruto smiling  
"Sasuske can you tell me what i'm thinking too..?"  
"read my thoughts" says naruto pointiong to his heart  
"you see right, that if you and i fight..."Naruto pauses while closing hiseyes as if thinking of the right word, suddenly his eye shoot open  
"we die" Says naruto face serious  
"if you invade konoha I will fight you, You keep your anger i cheak... and throw it all at me I'm the only one who can handle all your hate! I WILL BEAR THE BURDEN OF YOUR HATE AND DIE WITH YOU!" yells naruto.  
"WHST IS WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING IN MY BUSINESS?" yells sasuke  
"because your my friend" sasys naruto while smiling  
"sasuke .. I knew from the moment we first met that it was going to take a lot of work to finaly understand you. I'm right aren't I? I can only understand you by using my fists! especialy naw that we're both first- rate shinboi!" says naruto pointiong his fist at sasuke.  
"I haven't given up on you yet! all right.. I'm don nagging you. who'd'a thought i'd be trying to lecture you?" says naruto then covers his face with one hand. then stated to chuchle._

_"Heh, heh, hen.. if we both die you wont be an uchiha and I won't be th jinchuriki of the nine tails, all this will be in the pat we'll met again in the afterlife" says naruto  
{Naruto... you...} thinks sakura in thought  
"I.. Have NO PLANS TO CHANGE! NOR ANY INTENTION OF MEETING YOU! i DON'T PLAN TO DIE EITHER, YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DIE!" yells sasuke straight at naruto  
"Enough naruto... I'll fight sasuke, you've got your vluble dream of becoming hokage to preserve.. I Can't let you beome coolateral damage while taking down sasuke..." says kakashi but dose'nt finish due to naruto interupting "BUT I'M NOT WORTHY OF BEING HOKAGE IF T CAN'T SAVE ONE FRIEND! I'LL FIGHT SASUKE!" States naruto  
{Naruto has made his dission unlike my own weak will. I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all i can do is cry and rely on naruto,I thought I'd shaken that off when I came here but I coulden't, I can't do anything, Say anything , ALL I CAN DO IS HAVE FAITH IN THEM} thinks sakura while tears pour down hee face.  
"Alright I'll leave sasuke to you... Naruto" says kakashi  
"lets go sasuke" says madara  
"Fine" says sasuke and disapers with madara and zetsu.  
"I'm ready when you are Sasuke" says naruto smiling._

"Naruto, Naruto, YO naruto snape out of it dude don't be rude" hears naruto, suddenly he fills a huge pain in his head and the scene before him fades away. He blinks is eyes quiqly to se killer bee staring at him with worry in his eyes. Naruto notices that killer bee is on one knee whith a hand on naruto's sholder.  
"what happened kid?' you okay?" asks killer bee  
"yeah, I'm-I'm fine" says naruto geting up  
"Realy cause we were training and you just zoned out"  
"hen, sorry man, But i'm fine now" says naruto scratching the back of his head while giving of his trademark grin.  
"mabey you should take it easy and rest"  
"nah' I'm alright now lets continue" says naruto smiling  
" Okay if your sure" says killer bee uncovenced  
{_Watch me sasuke I will save you no mater what it takes_} thinks naruto  
Naruto takes his training stance. killer bee uses his demon to once again attact naruto, naruto tries to doge but fail resulting in his back beign slamed against the wall. killer bee runs to naruto.  
"again" says naruto barley moving  
"ENOUGH KID! YOU NEED REST NOW!" yells bee in flustration  
"okay, fine" says naruto to tired to fight, he get up and teliports to his room, he then grabes his cloths and goes into the bath to relax his acking an hour he comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and pulls out a cup of romen. it is around midnight when naruto is fialy ready for bed when he hear a knock on his door, he opens it to see hinata.  
"um, Na-Naruto can we talk?" asks hinata  
"Yeah, come in" says naruto standing aside  
"nar-naruto, i heard form sakura that you told sasuke 'to Save all of his hatred for yoy because yous the only one who can bear the burden of his hatred and die with him' But Why?" asks hinata  
"Because he is my Friend and hpefully when we fight all of his rage and anger will disaper, that' s why i'm having choji whip up a special food pill that will puposly lower my chakra kubbi's included, and force the demon to sleep" says naruto smiling  
"NARUTO!, are you crazy that's stupid knowing sasuke he'll do exactly as you say and juse all of his power and ,NOT HOLD BACK!HE Could very well kill you" says hinata starting to cry.  
"As long as He comes back I don't care, not like i can be hokage anyway If I cant save one Freind" says naruto


	2. Chapter 2 sasuke finds out

Naruto Final Gamble

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!  
Chapter 2- sasuke finds out

Last time -  
_"nar-naruto, i heard form sakura that you told sasuke 'to Save all of his hatred for yoy because yous the only one who can bear the burden of his hatred and die with him' But Why?" asks hinata  
"Because he is my Friend and hpefully when we fight all of his rage and anger will disaper, that' s why i'm having choji whip up a special food pill that will puposly lower my chakra kubbi's included, and force the demon to sleep" says naruto smiling  
"NARUTO!, are you crazy that's stupid knowing sasuke he'll do exactly as you say and juse all of his power and ,NOT HOLD BACK!HE Could very well kill you" says hinata starting to cry.  
"As long as He comes back I don't care, not like i can be hokage anyway If I cant save one Freind" says naruto _

After the bickerment all went quite only the crickets can be heard. naruto sighs quitly and walks over to hinata who eyes are filled with tears.

"listen hinata..I really appresiate your felling and i do care about you but, I have to do this I made a promise and I never go back on my word that's my ninja way" says naruto while holding his head low.  
"n-na-naruto, I-I-I'm so sorry I-I just don't want to lose you" says hinata while wipping the tears from her eyes.  
"Hinata I know, But I must save him or die trying" says naruto as he grabs the bag of pills and walks out into the night. Hinata watches naruto walk out and heads to the anbu on guard.  
"Lady hinata is something wrong?" asks the anbu  
" yes send word emidiatly, naruto uzumaki is using food pill to sabatoge his battle with sasuke" says hinata crying  
" what are the food pills doing?"  
" they are shuting naruto's connection to the nine tails by puting it's chackra and power to sleep"

"The message will be sent emidiatly" says the anbu then dissapers.

Meanwhile in the akattski hideout-  
" Madara, how long do I have to be here?" qusetions a bloodchilling voice  
"Relax sasuke we can't do anything until we find naruto anyway" says sasuke madara in his oh-so-patient voice.  
" yeah whatever, just find me when its time" says sasuke in his annoyed voice as he disapers. he trasports to the top of the hide out where he can see the night lays back and starts to close his eyes then sees a flash cross his path he looks up to see a konoha messenge flighing away.  
{_Now where are you going in such a hurry?_} thinks sasuke as he gets up to catch it, witch he dose with relitive esse. he pulls out the letter.  
**Ergent ** it reads on the scroll title.

Lady hokage,  
we have grave news naruto uzumaki jinchiriki of the nine tails has devolped food pills that put the nine tails out of commition during the fight with sasuke uchiha. he will not have it's healing ability to save him, my sorce lady hinata got this information from naruto uzumaki himself. what should we do? please respond emidiatly because hinata says that naruto is sabatogeing the fight so sasuke can win, but the sideeffect of pill ane unknown.  
secerly anbu guard  
sasuke finishes reading the note and crushes in his hand.  
"Naruto you think that you can escape our fight that easly think again" says sasuke as he narrows his eyes. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Side Effects

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 3 – Side Effects**

**Last time- **

**Naruto Final Gamble**

_**Lady Hokage,**_

_**We have grave news naruto uzumaki jinchiriki of the nine tails has developed food pills that put the nine tails out of commotion during the fight with Sasuke uchiha. He will not have its healing ability to save him; my source lady hinata got this information from naruto uzumaki himself. What should we do? Please respond emidiatlly because hinata says that Naruto is sabotaging the fight so Sasuke can win, but the side effect of pill an unknown.**_

_**Secretly anbu guard**_

_**Sasuke finishes reading the note and crushes in his hand.**_

_**"Naruto you think that you can escape our fight that easily think again" says Sasuke as he narrows his eyes.**_

**Naruto sits on top of a huge mountain while looking at the pouch choji gave him and sighs.**

"Whelp down the hatch" says naruto as he takes one then lies down to look at the sky. Then a few hours later he ears footsteps and sits up to see Sai walking over to him, naruto yawns. 

"**Naruto what are you doing up at this hour?" asks Sai sitting down.**

**Naruto lies back down and yawns "ju- just looking at the stars,  
I- I couldn't sleep" Sai pulls naruto up by the arm.**

"**Naruto… your lying the book says when you stutter you are hiding something" says Sai narrowing his eyes.**

**Naruto grinds his teeth trying to think of an escape. Sai contuse to stare at naruto making him feel uncomfortable and uneasy.**

"**Fine I just took a chakra reducing pill!" finally yells Naruto anger seeping into his voice. **

**Sai suddenly grabs the collar of Naruto's jacket and grips if tightly "FOR WHAT!" yell Sai in anger.**

"**To test it for my fight with Sasuke, okay!" yells naruto while punching Sai away from him, forcing Sai to land on his ass. Suddenly naruto doubles of in pain and screams out in agony.**

**Sai rushes over to Naruto's side and puts a hand on Naruto's back.**

"**Naruto, Naruto, what do I do? Naruto" yells Sai freaking out with worry.**

**Naruto just continues to scream in agony, Sai runs off the find help leaving naruto for fear of causing further damage.**

**Back with Sai –**

**Sai runs through the camp to find Tsunade, witch startles Sakura. **

"**SAKURA NARUTO NEEDS HELP NOW" yells Sai out of breath.**

**Sakura walks up to Sai and hands him a glass of water, which he chugs down, then catches his breath.**

"**Now tell me what happened Sai" says Sakura.**

"**Naruto he-he had choji create this food pill to lower his chakra and to stop the nine tails from interfering in his battle with Sasuke" says Sai while clenching his fist.**

**Suddenly shikamaru and his team enter, shikamaru sees Sai upset and looks at Sakura.**

"**What's going on? what'd that idiot do this time" says shikamaru in his usual bored tone.**

"**Yeah, what wrong with naruto" asks Ino**

"**How many did he take I told him it was dangerous" says choji panicking.**

**At this everyone looks at choji while Ino grabs his scarf and narrows her eyes.**

"**YOU MEAN YOU GAVE HIM THOSE KNOWING THEY WERE DANGEROUS!" yells Ino in anger while choji, shikamaru, and Sai all flinch in fear.**

"**Sai, where is naruto now?" ask sakura in a calm but worried voice.**

"**He is on the large mountain due east can't miss it" says Sai**

"**Got it, we'll get everyone available and get him" says Shikamaru then him and his team disappear. Sakura goes to her tent and packs all her medical supplies.  
(Naruto hang on this time I'll save you) thinks Sakura as she tightens her head band then disappears.**

**To be continued …**

**ME - Hey guys sorry about not updating had writers block then lost internet and my computer locked because of stupid viruses hate those things. **

**Naruto- Yea right, you just got mad because Disney XD took naruto off. That and you had to freak out about having all your favorite anime.**

**Sasuke – that and you just want to keep naruto safe from me, and tobi (grins evily)**

**Naruto – AAAHHH Solar- Chan saavvve meeee wahhhh!**

**Sasuke – oh Now you're scared you're the one who challenged me to this dam death dule now you want to chiken out?**

**Me – Okay that's enough guys .**

**Naruto – so now you want to fight?**

**Sasuke – well obviously you won't stop bugging me!**

**Shikamaru – shut up Sasuke if you hadn't gone psycho none of this would not happen.**

**Garra – I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me – okay well see you next time, oh please review.**

**Itachi – review or you'll be stuck in my mangekyou sharingan for a month with shino!**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends Gather

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 4 – Friends Gather**

_**Last Time -**_

"_**Yeah, what wrong with naruto" asks Ino**_

"_**How many did he take I told him it was dangerous" says choji panicking.**_

_**At this everyone looks at choji while Ino grabs his scarf and narrows her eyes.**_

"_**YOU MEAN YOU GAVE HIM THOSE KNOWING THEY WERE DANGEROUS!" yells Ino in anger while choji, shikamaru, and Sai all flinch in fear.**_

"_**Sai, where is naruto now?" ask sakura in a calm but worried voice.**_

"_**He is on the large mountain due east can't miss it" says Sai**_

"_**Got it, we'll get everyone available and get him" says Shikamaru then him and his team disappear. Sakura goes to her tent and packs all her medical supplies.  
(Naruto hang on this time I'll save you) thinks Sakura as she tightens her head band then disappears.**_

**Back with Shikamaru-**

"**Lucky for us kiba, Shino, and Hinata are finished with their fights" say Ino while jumping through the trees.**

**Finally they come to a clearing to see them taking a rest. Kiba and company look up when they hear kiba's named called.**

"**Shikamaru, Ino and Choji ? what's wrong?" asks kiba as he sees worry in his comrades eyes. Shikamaru takes a big breath and sits down beside kiba.**

"**Shikamaru?" questions Shino confused**

"**Hey listen it's a total drag, but naruto had choji whip up a special food pill that lowers his chakra and stops the nine tails from interfering in his battle with Sasuke" says shikamaru annoyed.**

"**And now something's wrong with him" says Ino clenching her fists. **

**-  
Back with naruto –**

**The killer bee has come back to the training grounds only to see naruto curled up in agony. He runs over to naruto to see that naruto is unconscious in a puddle of blood.**

"**Dam kid, why did you not listen to what I said now ow… ow… you could end up dead" raps the killer bee as he picks up naruto and caries him into the cave and lays him down on the ground gently.**

**Killer bee gets a cloth soaked in cold water and puts it on naruto's head, then places his hand on naruto's head and chest and searches for naruto's chakra.(just as I thought naruto's chakra is all out of wack if it continues his body will crack) thinks killer bee.**

**Back with sakura- **

**She rushes to the place Sai told her about just to see a puddle of blood and droplets leading into a cave. Sakura fallows the trail and just as she is about to enter shikamaru and company appear.**

"**Sakura, where is he?" questions shikamaru.**

**To be continued-**

**Me – hello everyone sorry about the short chapter but I don't want to reveal any thing yet. **

**Naruto – what do you mean, I don't like the way you said that! An why am I unconscious the whole chapter you must hate meee! Wahaaaahaaa! **

**Me- oh stop it I don't hate you, andf I'm not the one stupid enough to take experimental pills.**

**Naruto- what? You're the one who made me**

**Me- yes because you refuse to forget Sasuke and keep insisting you can save him when he clearly DOSN"T WANT TO BE SAVED YOU STUPID IDIOT!**

**Sasuke –Exactly**

**ME – YOU SHUP UP YOUR WORST THAN NARUTO, MR AVENGER!**

**Sasuke – but…**

**Me- NO BUTS MAN DO YOU GIVE ME a HEADAKE SHESH!**

**Naruto – ha ha Sasuke got yelled at so much for " " ha ha ha…**

**Sasuke- NARUTO WHY YOU…**

**ME- OKAY ENOUGH (hand signs) Ninja art ****SEXY NO JUTSU**** on you two bone heads.!**

**Sasuke – HA ****li****ke that will ever work dream on…Hun aHHHH SOLAR-CHAN CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW DAM IT(****Sasuke girl voice)**

**Naruto – ****HA WHAT"S WRONG SA-SU-KE CANT HANDLE IT HA HA WAIT Not funny solar-chan., solar-chan… um Solar-CHAn(****naruto girl voice)**

**Shikamaru- um do to the fact that solar- chan is laughing to hard to concentrate I guess I'll say it may what a drag please review.**

**Solar-chan… solar –chan… **

**ME – wahaaaaahaa haaa haaa haaa haaa**

**Garra – oh good grief .**


	5. Chapter 5  Unwanted Guest

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 5- Unwanted Guest**

_**Last Time-**_

_**She rushes to the place Sai told her about just to see a puddle of blood and droplets leading into a cave. Sakura fallows the trail and just as she is about to enter shikamaru and company appear.**_

"_**Sakura, where is he?" questions shikamaru.**_

_**To be continued-**_

**In the forest –**

**Sasuke watched as the sun rose in the sky (so I've been up all night, Boy is naruto gona pay I'll make sure he never dose something, no scratch that he never dose anything this stupid again) thinks Sasuke as he jumps from tree to tree.**

**(But how will I get him to stop and give me those damn pills) thinks Sasuke. After a while of wracking his brain he decides to take a break and that when it hits him. **

**Sasuke smacks his head (of course kabuto told me orochimaru used both physical and mental types of torture for special "guests" as orochimaru called them, he had special means of getting what he wanted. To think I may have to use something like that on him. OH WELL HE SHOLDEN'T HAVE BEEN STUPID) yells Sasuke in his head as he fallows Naruto's chakra.**

**Back with sakura and co.-**

"**I think Naruto's in there" says sakura**

"**Alright then let's go in on my command, right now... (BOOM) an explosion goes off shattering the cave to reveal killer bee siting by the fire with naruto unconscious.**

"**WHAT THE HEAK IS THAT?" yells Ino**

**Everyone watches as the smoke partly clears the killer bee gets up and goes over to naruto just to have a huge fire ball push him back. When the smoke finally completely clears everyone gasps to see Sasuke walking towards naruto.**

"**Sa-Sasuke" says sakura shocked**

**Sasuke lifts up his hand and drops the crumpled up paper, then points to hinata.**

"**M-me" says hinata pointing to herself.**

"**Hinata, you had someone write this message stating that naruto had purposely created a food pill to lower his chakra and stop the fox from interfering with our little battle correct?" questions Sasuke while not showing any emotion as usual. Hinata stepped forth with her hand at her chest.**

"**Y-yes i-I did but how do you…" hinata freezes mid-sentence when she sees Sasuke eyes change to the sharingan.**

"**I see…" says Sasuke as he walks over to naruto and picks him up.**

"**Sasuke don't go NEAR HIM" yells sakura **

"**Yea, Naruto's unconscious he can't fight back" yells Ino as she steps towards him.**

"**Sasuke please do not harm him he is no condition to fight" says tenten**

"**Yea naruto is so weak he is not brimming with the power of youth!" yells lee**

"**SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FELLINGS, YOU GUYS CAN'T DO SHIT SO NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS MESS!" yells sasuke losing his patience, then he vanishes With naruto.**

"**naruto" says sakura as she can only watch while sasuke takes an unconscious, vulnerable naruto. **

**With Sasuke-**

**Sasuke arrives at an uchiha compound and opens the gates with his fie ball jutsu then walks downstares the doors shut behind him. He continues down stares until 2 cats appear.**

"**Denku, hina where is granny cat?" questions sasuke.**

"**she's meditating , this way please" says Denku as he leads sauke to granny cat. Soon they come to a double door room, they enter and sasuke smiles as he sees her.**

"**ah, sasuke you defeated itachi then?" says granny cat**

"**Yes, But kohana was reasonable not itachi, anyway I was just wondering if I could stay here for a bit" asks sasuke while sitting on his feet.**

"**Of course, and what of that?" questions granny cat pointing to naruto hanging off sasuke shoulder. Sasuke stands carefully so as not to drop naruto.**

"**this is naruto uzumaki, the host of the nine tails and current thorn in my side" states sasuke somewhat irritated.**

"**oh, how so" questions granny**

"**he made me swear not to touch naruto until I fought him first, then he goes and makes this stupid pill that's messed up his body and made him like this" says sasuke voice full of annoyance.**

"**What kind of pill?" asks Granny**

"**An experimental food pill designed to forcefully lower his chakra and stop the nine tails from interfering in our battle" says sasuke clenching his fists.**

"**I was afraid of that, the pill is completely shutting down naruto's body and causing it to sezer forcing blood and chakra to spill due to the lack of movement" says granny**

"**Another words what is happening?" asks Sasuke somewhat confused.**

"**his body can't heal due to the lack of chakra flow, so the accsess is over loading his network while his body shut down, if not reversed you won't have to worry about your final battle he will already be dead" says granny**

"**got it guess I'll have to save him before I kill him kinda ironic" says sasuke.**

"**right you may use the ultimate room" says granny as she signals the cats to lead the way. Sasuke fallows denku until they some to a staircase leading down a dark hallway leading to a single door.**

"**this is where we part ways, the key is in my collar" says denku, sasuke nodes and retrives it then walks down the hallway and opens the door. Inside it looks like a mixture of a bedroom and a medical lab. Sasuke places naruto on the couch against the wall, then disappears just to reappear outside then locks the door infusing it with chakra.**

"**Naruto, when you wake up your gona wish you never took those pills" says sasuke as goes to retrieve his tools.**

**To be continued…**

**Me – hello it's me again, sorry to leave you at a clift hanger but give me a break it's 12am shesh. Anyway what dose sasuke have planed for poor naruto? Stay tuned..**

**Naruto- really? stay tuned first I'm still knocked out and second you left me as a girl the entire time until you updated!**

**Me- well next time don't tick me off! DUH**

**Naruto – what do you mean I'm the one that's ticked off my life is in sasuke's revenge driven hands!I'M A DEAD MAN! Wahhhaahhah haahaaaha **

**Sasuke- blame hinata for writing the note, had she not I would have not found out.**

**Kiba- oh no don't you go blaming hinata sasuke this is still all your fault.!**

**Me- guys…**

**Shikamaru- THAT'S RIGHT !**

**Shino- AGREED**

**Me –um guys …**

**Naruto – yea , YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SMARTER**

**Me –Guys…**

**Lee – I AGREE**

**Me – GUYS!...**

**Sasuke – Yea Blame the avenger , not the idiot who wont leave me alone !**

**Me- GUYS… OH FOR THE LOVE OF… NINJA ART ANIMAL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU ON ALL YOU IDIOTS! (POOF)**

"**hun" says everyone in- sync . then they look at each other.**

**Naruto -what the I'm a fox?**

**Shikamaru –I'm a deer what a drag**

**Shino- I'm a bug! **

**Lee – I'm a monkey!**

**Kiba- I'm a dog really?**

**They all look at sasuke to see he is a small black cat, they all bust up laughing.**

**Sasuke – really solar- chan a cute innocent cat!**

**Me – busting up to much to pay attention…**

**Sakura – hey naru… did you guys piss off Solar –chan again didn't you?**

**Hinata – t-that was stupid **

**Temari – what do you expect they're guys after all**

"**HEY" yell all the guys with animal sounds to**

**Hinata -um.. this I s solar-chan please review.**

**The girls look to see curled up in laughing fit**

**Garra- I'm surrounded by idiots **


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 6- Trouble**

_**Last Time-**_

"_**Got it, guess I'll have to save him before I kill him kinda ironic" says Sasuke.**_

"_**Right you may use the ultimate room" says granny as she signals the cats to lead the way. Sasuke fallows denku until they come to a staircase leading down a dark hallway leading to a single door.**_

"_**This is where we part ways, the key is in my collar" says denku, Sasuke nodes and retrieves it then walks down the hallway and opens the door. Inside it looks like a mixture of a bedroom and a medical lab. Sasuke places naruto on the couch against the wall, then disappears just to reappear outside then locks the door infusing it with chakra.**_

"_**Naruto, when you wake up your gona wish you never took those pills" says Sasuke as goes to retrieve his tools.**_

**Back with sakura –**

"**Sakura, can you believe that" says Ino as they all just stand there looking at the spot where naruto once lay. Sakura goes to her knees, and starts to cry.**

"**Why, why, why couldn't I save him he was right there, right there dam it!" yells sakura as she slams her fists into the ground.**

"**Sakura…" says Ino softly**

"**What do we do now?" questions kiba**

"**We go get him obviously!" Yells lee**

"**No, everyone get back to the battle field, we must protect everyone, I'll find naruto" says sakura as she stands up.**

"**Sakura right now, we are all needed, including you, we will look for naruto later" says shikamaru**

"**Right, we must be strong" says sakura whipping her tears. (Sasuke please don't kill him) thinks sakura as they disappear.**

**Back with Sasuke –**

**Sasuke walks the halls caring a huge bag of tools and medical supplies. He transports inside the room to see naruto still unconscious. Sasuke puts his backpack on the table then goes over to naruto. He narrows his eyes as he sees Naruto's shirt soaked in blood, so he pulls up Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal bleeding. Sasuke focuses his chakra to the tip of his finger and slowly transfers some of his healing ability it into naruto. Then goes to the opposite side of the room, sits down leaning his sword against him and waits.**

**Back with sakura – **

**Everyone is continuing their fight against the Zetsu clones. **

"**How many more are there?" says tenten **

"**It just never ends" says neji annoyed**

"**Come on now, let's show them the power of youth" yells lee **

"**How can you have so much energy?" questions Ino**

"**I hope everyone's okay" says shikamaru**

"**Yea, naruto too" says hinata quietly.**

"**We'll find him" says choji comforting hinata**

"**Right" they all say in sync**

**Back with Sasuke –**

**Naruto's eye slowly flutter open, he feels he laying on something soft, like a bed. He groans in pain and rubs his head as he sits up (UH, what happened) **

"**okay, naruto looks around, to see I'm in a huge room that has a huge bed, a table, three chains, a fridge, a couch(witch I'm on),a rug and Sasuke sitting against the wall great" says naruto still processing everything.**

"**WAIT SASUKE!" yells naruto then quickly slaps his hand over his mouth.**

**(be quite, maybe if I just slip out quietly he won't know I'm gone if I use shadow clone jutsu) thinks naruto as he goes to use his hand signs, suddenly he hears a chidori charging he looks over to see Sasuke up and blade in hand.**

"**sa-sasuke?" questions naruto as he goes to gather chakra.**

"**Don't even try it naruto" says Sasuke warningly **

**Naruto tries to focus his chakra only to feel a huge pain rip through his body. Naruto stops and runs for the door, but Sasuke is quicker and places the chidori charged hand near the middle of Naruto's back.**

"**S-Sasuke?" stutters naruto as he realizes how close Sasuke's hand is, how weak naruto is, and how easily he could kill him. Naruto gulps as he feels Sasuke's other hand grab naruto's wrist then forcibly turns him around so that they are face to face, naruto swallows hard as he prepares to feel the chidori. After a while naruto opens his eyes to see Sasuke's chidori charged hand release the jutsu, Sasuke sighs and looks naruto straight in the eyes.**

"**sasuke?"**

**To be continued-**

**Me- hello sorry had writers block, but now I'm okay, oh LaueHime thank you for the reviews I have a question do you think Sasuke should torment naruto or torture naruto?**

**Naruto- why put my life in LaueHime hands?**

**Me- because she gives me good feedback, so I want her to know I appreciate it.**

**Sasuke – I don't care as long as naruto learns his lesson.**

**Naruto – easy for you to say your fate is not with another crazy chick!**

**Me – hey that's not nice,** **LaueHime please review oh and please let me know if you want to join our conversations, if say tell me what you want to say and to who.**

**Garra – still surrounded by idiots.**


	7. Chapter 7 No Way Out

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 7- No Way Out**

_**Last Time-**_

"_**sa-sasuke?" questions naruto as he goes to gather chakra.**_

"_**Don't even try it naruto" says Sasuke warningly **_

_**Naruto tries to focus his chakra only to feel a huge pain rip through his body. Naruto stops and runs for the door, but Sasuke is quicker and places the chidori charged hand near the middle of Naruto's back.**_

"_**S-Sasuke?" stutters naruto as he realizes how close Sasuke's hand is, how weak naruto is, and how easily he could kill him. Naruto gulps as he feels Sasuke's other hand grab Naruto's wrist then forcibly turns him around so that they are face to face, naruto swallows hard as he prepares to feel the chidori. After a while naruto opens his eyes to see Sasuke's chidori charged hand release the jutsu, Sasuke sighs and looks naruto straight in the eyes.**_

"_**Sasuke?" says naruto**_

**Naruto searches Sasuke's eyes for any clue on what to expect but as usual Sasuke's face look deprived of all emotion, naruto quickly tires to wrack his brain for a way out.**

**(Of all people why did it have to be him, HEAK MADARs better at least with him I know what to expect, but with Sasuke it's like I'm walking blind, SHIT, SHIT, and SHIT!) Thinks naruto as he goes to move from the door, suddenly Sasuke's arms block naruto on both sides, successfully trapping naruto.**

"**Um…Sasuke…" says naruto nervously**

"**What were you thinking" says whispers Sasuke through clenched teeth.**

"**Hun…" says naruto due to not hearing**

"**What were you thinking" questions Sasuke a little louder while digging his nails into the door.**

"**Lis…listen Sasuke I can't..." begins naruto but stops as he hear Sasuke charging up both hand for a chidori**

"**I SAID WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" yells Sasuke as he shoots a chidori through the door. The chidori tags naruto in the back the pain causing naruto to step closer to Sasuke and away from the door. At this Sasuke smiles and takes the opportunity to short circuit Naruto's chakra flow, successfully cutting off connection to the nine tails and its chakra. Sasuke then release the jutsu and lays naruto back on the couch.**

"**WH-What did you do to me?" questions naruto while sitting up.**

"**What were you thinking?" says Sasuke while calming down**

"**What do you mean? Sasuke what did you do to me?" yells Naruto starting to panic.**

"**As much as I'd like to go back and forth on this, you answer my question and I'll answer yours, got it loser?" says Sasuke back to himself.**

"**Fine" yells naruto still defiant**

"**What were you thinking?" questions Sasuke yet again**

"**About what?" says naruto refusing to make eye contact.**

"**The dam food pills loser, you're the one who told me to save all my anger for you because you're the only one who can handle the burden and die with me, SO WHY" says Sasuke losing his patience.**

"**FIRST of all how did you know about those? and second why do you care? You're just like Donzo, orochimaru and Tobi" yells naruto anger running through his veins. At this Sasuke's eye flash to the sharingan and Sasuke draws his sword.**

"**NARUTO, YOU'LL REGRET THAT COMENT DEARLY" yells Sasuke as he throws 4 kunai embedding them around naruto them naruto watches as Sasuke wrap something around his blade. Naruto continues watching until it hits him the wire is linked to the kunai, which are linked to Sasuke's sword. (Oh, shit he's gona electrocute me) thinks naruto as he goes to move, Sasuke notices the fear in Naruto's eyes and smiles, Sasuke then throws two shuriken with chains at naruto. One wraps around his feet while the other around his chest and arms, naruto loses balance and falls back down.**

"**Sasuke?" says naruto fear showing through his face.**

"**I sealed you chakra and blocked the nine tails connection it's just you and me, I'm gona make you regret ever taking that pill I'll teach you the difference between my lessons and punishments" says Sasuke as he finishes wrapping the wire.**

"**What do you mean?" asks naruto nervously, while realizing his at Sasuke's mercy.**

"**You'll find out soon enough, now where are the rest of the pills" **

"**Don't know" says naruto stubbornly**

**Sasuke sighs and smiles and focuses his chakra into the blade.**

"**I was hoping you'd do the smart thing, but then again this is you were talking about" says Sasuke as he runs his and up and down his blade.**

"**Naruto lesson one don't lie to me" says Sasuke as he send a chidori through the sword hitting the kunai and sending volts of painful but not deadly electricity ripping through Naruto's body.**

**Naruto screams in pain until the sparks die down, he opens his eye to see Sasuke right in front of him.**

"**w-why…" says naruto weakly**

"**I told you I'm make you regret ever doing something so stupid, from now on I'm in charge. Every time you do something stupid I'll punish you, until you get the picture" says Sasuke**

"**What about our final battle?' says naruto drained?**

"**We'll handle that once you learn all the lessons, and class begins now" says Sasuke a he knocks out naruto.**

**TO be continued -**

**Naruto – seriously Solar-Chan must hate me, and I Just knew I was gona end up tortured by sasuke. Wahhhhahhhhwahh**

**Sasuke – hn**

**Naruto – Sasuke what are you doing here ?**

**Sasuke – making sure you don't piss off solar -Chan, I do not wish to be a kitten again thank you very much!**

**Sakura – but Sasuke you were so cute as a kitten, oh and stop picking on poor naruto!**

**Naruto – that's right you tell him sakura (twap) ow sakura you hit me…**

**Sakura - you have no room to talk stop pissing off solar-chan!**

**Me – walks in from bathing**

**Sasuke – well at least the snakes out of the water ha ha!**

**Naruto- oh sakura, sakura Sasuke said…**

**Me – I heard naruto…**

**Sasuke – Crap**

**ME – take this transformation jutsu your worst fears (poof)**

**Naruto – ahhha I'm a omba**

**Sasuke – orochimaru really**

**Shikamaru (walks in)- okay any reason I'm a track& field athlete**

**Choji – ahhhahhh I'm I'm skinny**

**Ino – ahhahhhh I'm – I'm fat**

**Sakura – ahhh I have bed head**

**Shino - I'm bug spray**

**Hinata- I'm a mouse what's going on? Squeak**

**Everyone looks at naruto **

**Naruto – not me this time , sasuke did it!**

**Me- take that (walks back out)**

**Garra – you already know**

**Temari – please review**


	8. Chapter 8 Lesson 1 Truth or Lie and con

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapter 8- Lesson 1 Truth or Lie and consequences **

"_**Naruto lesson one don't lie to me" says Sasuke as he send a chidori through the sword hitting the kunai and sending volts of painful but not deadly electricity ripping through Naruto's body.**_

_**Naruto screams in pain until the sparks die down, he opens his eye to see Sasuke right in front of him.**_

"_**w-why…" says naruto weakly**_

"_**I told you I'm make you regret ever doing something so stupid, from now on I'm in charge. Every time you do something stupid I'll punish you, until you get the picture" says Sasuke**_

"_**What about our final battle?' says naruto drained?**_

"_**We'll handle that once you learn all the lessons, and class begins now" says Sasuke a he knocks out naruto.**_

_**TO be continued –**_

**Back with sakura –**

**Sakura and Company continue to fight off the Zetsu clones but to no avail. They just keep coming one after another.**

"**Okay, Enough is enough" yells neji annoyed as her focuses his chakra then spins around really fast creating a huge rotation, causing a huge whirl wind like protection area then focuses his chakra sending thousands of gentle fists air palms to smash the Zetsu clones.**

"**Wow, that attack was full of brimming youth" yells lee as neji stops spinning.**

"**Awesome Neji" says Ten – Ten**

"**Now, Can we save Naruto before Sasuke kills him, not that I don't understand I want to kill him to for those damn pills" yells neji.**

**Back With Naruto –**

**Naruto narrows his eyes in silent pain and anger, as Sasuke lifts him up by his shirt collar and forces his hands above his head and chains them. Once done Sasuke steps back to see naruto eyes losing their shine and hope as he dangles by his wrist feet off the floor. Sasuke pulls his sword** **before drawing it out and in one motion sliced open Naruto's jacket and the shirt underneath. Naruto flinched but nearly let out a sigh of relief as he noticed- the blade didn't so much as graze his chest.**

"**WH-What are you doing" asks naruto fear in his voice.**

**Sasuke just stares at naruto, witch freaks out naruto. Naruto slowly starts to get feeling back when suddenly Sasuke grabs his neck and forces him to look Sasuke straight in the eye.**

"**Naruto…where are the rest of the food pills" says Sasuke **

**Naruto jars his head away, and narrows he's eyes looking for anything, anyway to escape.**

"**Naruto don't make this harder than it needs to be" says Sasuke in a warning tone.**

"**I-I don…" naruto starts to say but stops as he sees Sasuke sharingan eyes narrow.**

"**Be very careful on your answer and think of the consequences" says Sasuke as he charges a chidori in his right hand. **

**Naruto shuts his mouth and closes his eyes. (Okay, Sasuke seems really serious) thinks naruto.**

"**There – there in my right jacket pocket" says naruto as he bow his head in defeat. Sasuke smiles and retrieves the bottle from Naruto's jacket, then lifts Naruto's chin up so they are eye to eye.**

"**Was that so hard naruto?" questions Sasuke**

**Naruto just jars his head away from Sasuke and lowers his head, tears start falling from his eyes, but he looks down lower so that his bangs will hide the shame. (I have never felt this weak or this powerless I feel like I'm a beaten, broken, bleeding kitten just waiting to be put out of my misery) thinks naruto as he continues to hold back sobs of fear, of pity, of just pure helplessness. He is at Sasuke's mercy or lack of mercy. Suddenly Sasuke pulls Naruto's face up revealing the falling tears.**

"**Since when do cry naruto?" asks Sasuke somewhat annoyed, and somewhat confused. Naruto looked up at Sasuke tears blurring his sight. **

"**Since when do you care?" questions naruto**

"**I don't, it just annoys me to see this, this is not naruto, not the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja, this is a clawless helpless kitten waiting to be put out of its misery" Says Sasuke voice full of annoyance.**

"**yo…ri…" whisper naruto in a defeated voice**

"**What" says Sasuke trying to hear?**

"**yo... ri…" whispers naruto again, Having enough of this Sasuke grab naruto by his shirt.**

"**What…did…you…say" says Sasuke as he pronounces each word. **

"**I SAID YOU RIGHT, I AM WAITING TO BE PUT OUT OF MY MISERY, BUT NO ONE WILL" says naruto as he breaks down in tears.**

**To be continued…**

**Me – hello again shesh why was naruto so darn stubborn, I mean it obvious you go against an uchiha your gona losing… Duh**

**Naruto – because I refuse to give up, believe it!**

**Shino- until Sasuke torments the truth out of you **

**Naruto – hey who asked you anyway?**

**Shikamaru- seriously naruto your life was not that bad that you want to be put out of your misery, don't be such a drama queen what a drag..**

**Kiba – think about none of us have actually asked about Naruto's past**

**Naruto – shut up it's none of your business **

**Sakura- naruto you okay**

**Naruto - just shut up( he yells as he runs out of the room)**

**Temari – leave it to Sasuke to stab a knife in old wounds just like he did with garra.**

**Garra – I'm surrounded by idiots who don't know when to shut up!**

**Me – allow me, NINJA ART MIME YOU NO JUTSU (POOF) now if you excuse me I need to go with Temari to calm down naruto. (I say as we walk out to find naruto)**

**Garra – (he looks around to see everyone is mute) finally some peace and quiet, this is solar- Chan please review.**


	9. Chapters 9 Lesson 2 Never give in

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapters 9- Lesson 2 Never give in **

_**Last Time –**_

_**Naruto just jars his head away from Sasuke and lowers his head, tears start falling from his eyes, but he looks down lower so that his bangs will hide the shame. (I have never felt this weak or this powerless I feel like I'm a beaten, broken, bleeding kitten just waiting to be put out of my misery) thinks naruto as he continues to hold back sobs of fear, of pity, of just pure helplessness. He is at Sasuke's mercy or lack of mercy. Suddenly Sasuke pulls Naruto's face up revealing the falling tears.**_

"_**Since when do cry naruto?" asks Sasuke somewhat annoyed, and somewhat confused. Naruto looked up at Sasuke tears blurring his sight. **_

"_**Since when do you care?" questions naruto**_

"_**I don't, it just annoys me to see this, this is not naruto, not the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja, this is a clawless helpless kitten waiting to be put out of its misery" Says Sasuke voice full of annoyance.**_

"_**yo…ri…" whisper naruto in a defeated voice**_

"_**What" says Sasuke trying to hear?**_

"_**yo... ri…" whispers naruto again, Having enough of this Sasuke grab naruto by his shirt.**_

"_**What…did…you…say" says Sasuke as he pronounces each word. **_

"_**I SAID YOU RIGHT, I AM WAITING TO BE PUT OUT OF MY MISERY, BUT NO ONE WILL" says naruto as he breaks down in tears.**_

**Back with sakura –**

**They are fallowing akumaru and kiba as they track naruto. And soon come to a huge bolder formation. There keeping watch is Karin, Jungo, and Segetzu. As soon as they spot sakura and comp. walking towards them tracking Sasuke, they jump down and block the way. **

"**Sorry but, you're not going to pass this is between naruto Sasuke" says Jungo**

"**Sasuke will kill Naruto, I'm going to stop him move" Says Sakura annoyed. **

"**Yeh, but can you save naruto from his own stupidity, before his chakra network explodes killing him painfully slowly" Says Karin **

"**what!" Yells sakura **

"**How can that be? I created the food pills and calculated everything and factored in the nine tails power" says choji **

"**You you're the stupid idiot that gave him the pills did you even think of the dangers" yells segetzu**

"**Sasuke will want to talk to you so that you can revs the pill and create an antidote" says Karin**

**Segetzu goes to get choji but shikamaru get in the way, As dose the rest of the team.**

"**You take choji you take us all" says kiba**

"**yea, so you can attack us and kill us no thanks" Says Segetzu**

"**no we won't we just want to save him" says hinata**

"**Fine , we'll bind your chakra" says Karin**

**Sakura looks at her companions, they all nod. So she walks up to Karin and goes to her knees.**

"**we agree" says sakura "take us to him" they all say.**

**(naruto were coming just hang on) thinks sakura**

**To be continued-**

**Me – hello sorry bout not updating for a while but I started work so I've been busy**

**Naruto- yea , you da working girl, but why am I not in this chapter? What's Sasuke doing to me right now?**

**Sasuke – naruto only you and I know that little se-ce-ret**

**Sakura – so help me Sasuke you harm naruto I'll kill you**

**Garra – your all idiots , especially Sasuke**

**Me- um guys**

**Hinata- you guys were gonna tick of solar-chan**

**Shikamaru- seriously no more psycho jutsu**

**Me- Pshyco jutsu hun... Try this nija art snow storm jutsu ..enjoy the the cold.. I say as I walk out**

**Naruto- Gr-r-eat j-job I-idiots**

**Sakura – c-col-old**

**Neji- Fr-rez-zing**

**Garra – i-ido-idiots**


	10. Chapter 10 Lesson 3 Unknown danger

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapters 10- Lesson 3 **

_**Last Time –**_

_**They are fallowing akumaru and kiba as they track naruto. And soon come to a huge bolder formation. There keeping watch is Karin, Jungo, and Segetzu. As soon as they spot sakura and comp. walking towards them tracking Sasuke, they jump down and block the way. **_

"_**Sorry but, you're not going to pass this is between naruto Sasuke" says Jungo**_

"_**Sasuke will kill Naruto, I'm going to stop him move" Says Sakura annoyed. **_

"_**Yeah, but can you save naruto from his own stupidity, before his chakra network explodes killing him painfully slowly" Says Karin **_

"_**what!" Yells sakura **_

"_**How can that be? I created the food pills and calculated everything and factored in the nine tails power" says choji **_

"_**You you're the stupid idiot that gave him the pills did you even think of the dangers" yells Segetzu**_

"_**Sasuke will want to talk to you so that you can reverse the pill and create an antidote" says Karin**_

_**Segetzu goes to get choji but shikamaru get in the way, as does the rest of the team.**_

"_**You take choji you take us all" says kiba**_

"_**Yea, so you can attack us and kill us no thanks" Says Segetzu**_

"_**No we won't we just want to save him" says hinata**_

"_**Fine, we'll bind your chakra" says Karin**_

_**Sakura looks at her companions, they all nod. So she walks up to Karin and goes to her knees.**_

"_**We agree" says sakura "take us to him" they all say.**_

_**(Naruto were coming just hang on) thinks sakura**_

**Back with naruto-**

**Fatigue finally overcomes Naruto and he passes out from exhaustion, with the tears now staining his face.**

**Sasuke watches quietly while going over what naruto said earlier for some unknown reason, No not unknown Naruto continuous persistence made Sasuke face the fact that they do indeed have an unbreakable bond. The fact that naruto wants someone to end his misery and kill him so easily, pisses Sasuke off even more.**

**Suddenly Sasuke is interrupted mid-thought do to the sound of naruto stirring from waking. When naruto awakens the first thing he realizes is that he is laying down on a make-shift bed, the second is that he is unchained.**

**Finally he goes to get up his entire body rakes with stings, so he doubles over in pain screaming. While he's on his knees he watches as Sasuke get up and walks up to him and kneel down beside him.**

**Naruto flinches as Sasuke comes closer fear filling up Naruto's senses waiting for the pain, but none comes after a while naruto looks up to see Sasuke grabs his hand and begins to wrap the wrist in a medicine soaked cloth. Naruto winces as Sasuke tends to the wounds quietly. **

"**Wh-why sas –uke?" questions naruto weakly**

**At the question Sasuke stops cleaning and looks up to see naruto flinch and avoid eye contact.**

"**sa-su" begins naruto but doesn't finish due to Sasuke grabbing his head and turning his head away so that Naruto's neck is completely revealed. He then dips a cloth with medicine and dabs it on naruto's skin.**

"**sa-su" begins naruto**

"**Naruto Shut Up, if you keep talking you'll use up you energy and pass out" says Sasuke**

"**Wh-at do you mean pa-ass out?" stutters naruto weakly **

"**Naruto save your energy and strength , you'll need it for the jutsu, and operation" says Sasuke standing up**

"**what jutsu?" says naruto finally coming back to reality**

"**Thanks to those damn food pills your**__**chakra network explodes killing you painfully slowly, So now I have to use an extremely advanced and dangerous jutsu to reverse all the damage done to your body and the seal" says Sasuke as he tightens his fist in anger.**

"**w-wait are you even a medic?" says naruto as he tries to get up. Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's chest not enough to hurt but just enough pressure to stop naruto from moving.**

"**no I'm not, but you don't have any options because time is not on your side, thanks to those pills according to what Karin says you have less than a year" says Sasuke as he stands up. **

"**Wh-what?" yells naruto in panic**

"**you heard me, right now Karin is bringing that idiot choji here to tell me exactly what he used to create that pill so we can hopefully create an antidote" says Sasuke handing naruto a glass of water.**

"**so now what, after this do we fight to the death?" questions naruto as he feels his strength slowly returning.**

"**hn, just like always worried about everything and everyone elts, just relax and save your energy you're gona need it idiot" says Sasuke no sooner that he dose Karin walks in with choji and comp. **

"**Hey uchiha, long time no see" says shikamaru**

"**Karin, why are they here?" says Sasuke pointing to the rest of the ninja.**

"**Well, they refused to let him come unless they come along" say Karin**

**Sasuke sighs in annoyance and gestures them to come in.**

"**so is naruto really gona die?" questions sakura **

"**yes if I don't stop it, now shut up?" says Sasuke.**

**TO BE Continued-**

**Me – hi it's me again long time no see, sorry had writers block not to mention job hunting.**

**Naruto – help me I don't wanna die, wahhhhhaaa T_T**

**Shikamaru – stupid naruto, stupid choji I swear you guys ever do this again I'll lock you up with solar- chan with a bad hair day!**

**Me – excuse me!**

**Temari – great shikamaru get her ticked**

**Kiba – yeah shikamaru, women are loaded pistols, nothing but attitude just like a cat.**

**All girls – SAY WHAT?! Like guys have perfect control over their emotions!**

**Garra – exactly idiots**

**Me – that's it ninja art DIVA no jutsu! (Poof) **

**All guys - GAHHH this is worse than that sexy no jutsu!**

**Me- yes, yes it is this jutsu makes you live, talk, walk, dress, and act like a girl, while trying to protect your "MAN PRIDE" ha ha ah**

**Hinata – this is solar chan signing off and also warning all guys not to piss off or underestimate girls.!**

**Garra- everyone's an idiot minus solar- chan**


	11. Chapter 11 Lesson 4 lecture and preparat

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapters 11- Lesson 4 lecture and preparation **

_**Last Time –**_

"_**So now what, after this do we fight to the death?" questions naruto as he feels his strength slowly returning?**_

"_**hn, just like always worried about everything and everyone elts, just relax and save your energy you're gona need it idiot" says Sasuke no sooner that he dose Karin walks in with choji and comp. **_

"_**Hey uchiha, long time no see" says shikamaru**_

"_**Karin, why are they here?" says Sasuke pointing to the rest of the ninja.**_

"_**Well, they refused to let him come unless they come along" say Karin**_

_**Sasuke sighs in annoyance and gestures them to come in.**_

"_**so is naruto really gona die?" questions sakura **_

"_**yes if I don't stop it, now shut up?" says Sasuke.**_

**With naruto-**

**Naruto looks up after hearing Sakura's voice, to see all of his friends looking at him this worry and relief.**

"**Sakura hey how are ya…" begins naruto as sakura walks over to him, but suddenly stops when he sees tsunade's trade mark ticked smirk.**

**(Thwap!) the sound of the smack echoed through the entire base and everyone especially shikamaru and choji flinched.**

"**OW… ow…Ouch…Damn Sakura did you have to hit me that hard?" questions naruto while rubbing is now even more massive headache.**

"**NA…RU…TO…UZ…U…MA…KI… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING…WAIT…? LET…ME GUESS YOU DID NOT THINK DID YOU, YOU BONE HEAD" yells Sakura**

"**n…ow sa…ku…ra …ca…lm…down ple...e…e…se" stutters naruto**

**Meanwhile Sasuke watches calmly as sakura gives naruto a piece of her mind, And the others including Sasuke's team stay completely still terrified and flinching with fear as they watch naruto get pounded by Sakura within an inch of his life.**

**Annoyed Sasuke appears out of nowhere and catches sakura's punch while knocking out naruto simultaneously like clockwork. Everyone is shocked by Sasuke's speed and are in awe as Sasuke places the now unconscious naruto back on the make- shift bed.**

**After a while sakura starts to calm down and takes a sit next to Ino who is at a loss for words {Ino in thought (guess medical jutsu wasn't the only thing sakura learned now she's just as frightening as Lady Tsunade) end of thought}.**

**Sasuke then looks up at everyone as he sits down.**

"**well tell up man!" yells kiba "Arff" agrees akumaru**

"**yes tell us for the pride of youth!" yells lee**

"**tell… us…sasuke…uchiha…" says garra**

"**Pl…ea…se sasu…ke te…ll u…s us" asks hinata**

"**yea, tell us no…" starts ino but stops do to Sasuke interupting**

"**Shut up and listen, if anyone of you repeat what I'm about to say I will not think twice about using the sharingan and sazunoo and killing you until your family and friends won't even recognize you clear! " says Sasuke while letting his eyes fade to the power of the sharingan.**

**The only response is the nodding of everyone's head yes in the suffocating atmosphere Sasuke just created, no one dared make a sound not ever Segetzu. **

**Sasuke sighs realizing they all understand and stands up, he then goes over to naruto and pulls up Naruto's shirt witch reveals a bloody seal with dark blood red vine like pulsing veins slowly but surely covering and engulfing Naruto's body and creeping up more ever slightly.**

"**Sasuke what is that?!" yells sakura staring in horror as Naruto's body is being devoured by the weird veins.**

"**Truthfully I don't know, what I do know is that the moment Naruto's body is consumed it will kill him! Painfully and slowly the veins appear to be killing his power sources like his chakra and muscle mass, and then it attacks the blood stream, then the senses and finally the mind, by that time it is too late" says Sasuke in his as cool as ever composed uchiha face.**

"**what about the nine tails? Can't it heal naruto and reverse the damage?" questions sakura**

**Sasuke looks down at the ground and sighs then looks back up at everyone's waiting eyes and ears.**

"**according to my research and Karin's diagnoses the nine tails is unable to do anything, and if this continues both will die" says Sasuke emotionless as usual.**

**At this new information everyone looks at naruto with a flood of different emotions showing in their eyes. **

**After a while Sasuke get up and walks over to choji so shikamaru automatically get in front of choji. Sasuke narrows his eyes but steps back.**

"**relax shikamaru, I'm not going to attack him I just need to talk to him about the food pill he developed for naruto, basically its ingredients and process so we can come up with a cure before it's too late" says Sasuke.**

"**well most of it was just medicinal plants and herbs that's about it except for …uh…oh…" says choji mid thought**

"**Except for what?" question shikamaru and Sasuke in sync.**

"**except for this ancient herb some guy in a hood and crazy orange mask sold me at the market, he said its ancient power would make all as it should be" says choji, he then looks at everyone to see them annoyed and disappointed at the same time.**

"**What?" questions choji as he looks and sasuke and shikamaru. They both can't believe their ears choji trusted tobi! TOBI of all people TOBI AKA OBITO UCHIHA REASON FOR THE WAR! Both of them gritted their teeth sasuke more than shikamaru.**

"**CHOJI YOU MORON THAT WAS THE BAD GUY!" yells ino enraged. **

"**Seriously choji you don't just trust some stranger and use the item that stranger gave you a ninja must see through deseption choji" says shikamaru in annoyance.**

**At this information Sasuke starts laughing, everyone backs away unsure of what's going to happen next.**

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Me – hello how ya been me great I just found this new site called best prices on anime ever!  
**

**Naruto- that was not funny what so ever and how come I'm the only one who's left in the dark it's not fair solar-chan!**

**Me- oh shut up, naruto you should consider yourself lucky**

**Hinata – um solar-chan will naruto be okay?**

**Me- HA that's need to know! As in you don't need to know ( I say as I walk into the shower)**

**Naruto- what need to know solar-chan your so crule**

**Neji- naruto please shut up I really don't want anymore crazy jutsu cause of all of your immaturity.**

**Sasuke – I'm sorry who are you calling immature?**

**Neji- hm let me think oh yes everyone!**

**Kiba – say what?! **

**Akumaru -"ARFF" **

**Garra – here we go again**

**Shikamaru – what a drag**

**Lee- everyone lest calm down now please**

**Kiba - me immature if anyone is it's solar chan really what do you except from a girl**

**Akumaru- Arff**

**Me – pardon?( I say coming in from my bath)**

**Sasuke – I agree that girl thinks she so smart mabey if she acted like a girl I could see her as one!**

**Lee- oh deer**

**Kiba – I heard that, heak were beter girls than she is ha ha ah**

**Me – o really? (drying my hair)**

**(a dark atmosphere takes over I give off killer aura)**

**Everyone – they all frezze**

**Me- take this ninja art transformation jutsu K9 seal(poof)**

**All girls – laugh giggle and point**

**All guys – what**

**Temari – look at your selves**

**All guys – "ARFF?" (they do to see they are all dogs) **

**Me – take that now you look like what you are hmp!**

**Kiba – hey I could get use to this**

**Sasuke to kiba – I hate you**

**All guy minus kiba – diddo but still hate sasuke more**

**Shikamaru- "ARFF" ( what a drag)**

**Garra- "ARFF" (I'm surrounded by idiots)**

**Hinata – please review.**


	12. Special Chapter Part 1

Naruto Final Gamble

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!

Special Chapter - Naruto's Real life Nightmare part 1

Message from me - okay so i was over looking my story when i realized that i mentioned naruto's past but never explained his past so for those of you who are curious here you are enjoy.

Warning- naruto will suffer and you will get mad

on with the story-

-i'm a page break fear me-

It had already been 3 years sence the nine tails attacked kohona durring those 3 years it had been discoused on what was to be done with the boy. Finally it was decided by the hokage that no one would mention anything to naruto, and that he would live in the village orphanage.

The head of the orphanage was not pleased with this not one bit,(me welcome the monster that took my husband, Brother and eldest son, as if) so when it came time to 'welcome' naruto she put on a mask.

"yes of course lord hokage i'll make sure he is well handeled" says the head

"thank you, treat him well Yakunan" says the third

Yakunan then looks at naruto and smiles as she holds out her hand. Frightened naruto hangs on to the thirds third finally coasts naruto into taking the offered hand, very timidly he grabs the hand and smiles innocently. As soon as naruto grabed her hand she was disgusted( ew you filthy little beast how dare you smile when you took them from me, i'll show you)

"come now dear, lets get you inside you must be hungery yes?" Yakunan says sweetly while she wanted to strangel him right then and there. Naruto nodded and fallowed her inside little did he no that would be the last time he would see the light od day or the outside world for a very , very long time.

-i'm a page break fear me-

That was almost 5 years ago -

Naruto wakes to hearing his alarm, he turn over to see it read 3am. He emediatly starts to shiver at the cold, when sleeping the basment room dosent affect him as much. After rubbing his new 'lessons' as Yakunan calls them. He goes to his closet and grabes his torn up trash looking cloths and goes to the vent and unscrews it. he clenches he teeth as the metal screw rips his delicate fingers,but not as much when he first found his only escape. thinking back naruto remembers the day he found it.

It was 2 years ago it happened right after he had finally finished a hard day of chores when one of the other kids Yakunan's fovorite Hidou came in. He grabed two of the freshly washed dishes and through them to the ground. They hit the floor with a loud crash so load it scared naruto.

A moment before Yakunan ran in after hearing the noise Hidou fell to the groung and curled against the wall. as soon as Yakunan ran in he stsrted crying and pointing at naruto. Yakunan went to her knees infront of hidou.

"what happened hidou?" said Yakunan

"I-i- dont know i just came to say hi and he throught the plates at me I-i-i..."says hidou through fake tears while snuggeling in Yakunan's arms, While she looks at naruto hate in her eyes.

"I-I just fin-fin-ish-ed the di-shes when hidou came in and he well he droped it on the floor" says naruto timidly

"And why would he do that?" says Yakunan

"w-well i-i do-dont know...i..." stuters naruto

"ENOUGH NARUTO, GO BACK TO THE BASMENT WHERE YOU BELONG, I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU THE BENIFET OF THE DOUBT, BUT ONCE A MOSTER ALWAYS A MONSTER!" yells Yakunan

Naruto's innocent blue eyes fill with tears as he stands there compleatly frozen his hands to his eyes trying to stop the tears that continued to pour like rain.

Yakunan sighs and harshly grabs naruto by his hand and drags him to his 'detention' area.

naruto's screams could be herd through out the house as the wip and ruler continued to bite into his delicate young fleash, leaving painfull cuts and gashes.

Finally after what felt like forever the treatment was over, and she dragged him down to the basment and through him in hard causing him to land on the fresh wounds he screamed out in pain, but no one would care.

Unbeknowance to him the nine tails slowly started to heal him. a few hours later Yakunan came in and through him a med kit.

"can't have you dying, the hokage would have my head. but from now on you shall never leave this basment ever understand me demon?" says Yakunan

all naruto can do is nod as teras once again fill his eyes. he watches as yakunan leaves and slams the door behind her.

It was late in the evening when naruto's food was delvered, it was soup although it was more like the leftovers of soup, naruto didnt care he was hungery so he downed it.

a few hour later naruto start felling sick and starts foaming oyt the mouth along with seizering.

he can nothing but pain as he strugles to breath, he leans over the bed and pukes. the pain is so intence he wants to scream but he knows it's usless no one would hear him or rather care.

Finally after what felt like hours it stops, tired and exhausted physicaly he falls off his bed into the vomit. Naruto just lays there not caring anymore, but then he hears a soft whiseling sound, be barley reconizes it as wind. As he crawls closer to the sound he sees a vent leading out. he craled along the narrow path until finaly he say light.

naruto spends hours unscrewing the screws with his hand as they shread the young boys fingers. finally after 4 hours he undid it and sliped through the opening with his backpack of belongings. ie cloths a t-shirt and med supplys.

Naruto is so overwelmed he had not see heads or tails of light for almost 3 years. naruto cried i releaf as he saw a bird bath, to distracted to see he had stumbled onto a clans teritory.

the young wak youth slowed mouthfulls of the water, if felt like heaven on he dry mouth and throat. after drinking his fill he looked around to see a fish tummy growled in starvation as he tried again and again to catch the fish.

Unbeknowance to him a stranger watches the young boy from the shadows. he watches as the young boy desperatly tries to get a fish and after finally succeding he emerges from the shadows.

"you know that wont taste very good" says the stranger walking twords naruto.

"i-i dont care i i need someting" says naruto

"thats also called stealling, you see my family own this area and your treaspasing" says the man

"wh-what eltss can i do?, i'm hungey- realy hungey"says naruto as tears start to fall on his already tear stained face.

"well how about you put down the fish and we start with your name kay?" says the man

"kay" says naruto as he releases the fish back into the pond.

"good job now my name is itachi, you?" says itachi

"um... a .ar...to..." says naruto

"arto?" says itachi confussed

naruto shakes his head no

"Na-ru-to" says naruto fearfully

"oh. naruto uzumaki?" says itachi

naruto nodes his head, and keeps his distance.

"ah, well naruto you say your hungery, lets see what i can do kay?" says itachi as he gets up

"wait here i'll get you somthing to eat, i'm think the fish will apreaciate that dont you?" says itachi while snickering

naruto can't hide the fact that it is indead funny and giggles. itachi smiles and walks into one of the houses.

when itachi return he sees naruto passed out in a puddle of blood.

"NAUTO, NARUTO!" yells itachi

To be continued -

-i'm a page break fear me-

Me- well how was the first special ch?

naruto - realy your telling everyone about my horable past?

FlamingSkullTigeress- naruto you idiot why didn't you tell us i am so gona make Flame-minyan

naruto- what?

FlamingskullTigeress - another words I'M GONA BARBEQUE ANYONE WHO HURTS YOU! ROAR

hinata - p-poor na-naruto

sakura - ohhh, sasuke is not gona be happy bout this

itachi - bout what?

Naruto gang - what are you doing here arn't you dead?

itachi- tecnacly i am, but thanks to solar - chan i'm okay

sasuke - Naruto where the hell you...(sees itachi) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

naruto gang plus me and flamin-chan - here they go again

itachi - sasuke hi i know you have a lot of q's but nows not the best time

sasuke - AND WHY NOT?

itachi - cause of naruto's past

sasuke - his what?

me -(hand him a copy)

sasuke - NA-RU-TO, WHAT THE BLEEPING HELL DO YOU THING YOUR BLEEPING DOING I'M SO BLEEPING CLOSE TO BLEPPING STRAGELING YOU FOR YOUR BLEPPING STUPIDITY YOU BLEEPING MORON!

Kiba - wow sasuke learned a new word

sasuke - SHUT THE BLEEPING UP YOU BLEEPING MUNGREL!

Kiba - excuse me!

sasuke- YOU BLEEPING HEARD ME YOU BLEEPING MUNGREL!

me and Flamin-chan - okay while sasuke comes down we'll say later for now.

sasuke - YOU'VE GOT TO BE BLEEPING KIDDING ME!

naruto gang (now arguing) and Bleeping

me - OH SHUT THE BLEEPING UP!

Flamin- chan - um.. girl you said bleeping

me - NOOOOOOOOOOO now i sound like those idiots nooooooooooooooo ahhhhawwwaaahhhh TT_TT

Flamin- Thats it no one makes my best friend cry TAKE THIS FIRE STYLE-FLAMING HURICANE SMASH 

(The sky now raining down fire)

Everyone - AHAH IT'S THE APOCOLAPSE RUNNNNN!

flamin-chan -take that!

garra - please review, before the world goes up in flame literally.


	13. Special Chapter part 2

Naruto Final Gamble

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!

Special Chapter - Naruto's Real life Nightmare part 2

Message from me - okay so i was over looking my story when i realized that i mentioned naruto's past but never explained his past so for those of you who are curious here you are enjoy.

Warning- naruto will suffer and you will get mad

on with the story-

-i'm a page break fear me-

_Previously -_

_"wait here i'll get you somthing to eat, i'm think the fish will apreaciate that dont you?" says itachi while snickering_

_naruto can't hide the fact that it is indead funny and giggles. itachi smiles and walks into one of the houses._

_when itachi return he sees naruto passed out in a puddle of blood._

_"NAUTO, NARUTO!" yells itachi_

-i'm a page break fear me-

Naruto wakes with a startel from yet another nightmare where he was ruuning from people trying to kill him. when he wakes up the first thing he notices is that he is A in a real bed with covers and B that his wounds had been dressed.

he goes to move but forgets the exsent of the damage and doubles over in pain. then he can suddenly hear foot steps coming closer so he quiqly hides beneath the covers witch agrivates his wounds causing then to reopen.

"Naruto, it's okay it's just me" says itachi softley so he wont upset ar frighten naruto anymore.

Naruto peaks his head out, he sees itachi smile and calms down, but then he realises he stained the bed with blood and hides back under for fear of angering itachi.

"naruto, come out hear please i need to dress your wounds again and i brought you food and water come on" says itachi pashantly.

naruto shakes his head no through the sheets, causing his blood to smear on the sheets.

"naruto i smell blood is something wrong?"

naruto shakes his head no

"naruto, you dont need to be afraid of me if you did something i promose i won't hurt you okay?" says itachi softly

naruto slowly comes out from under the covers and throws them of him revealing the now blood streaked sheets along with a wet puddle, naruto begins to cry once again tears filling his eyes.

itachi sighs and picks up the frail boy and caries him out of the room, he fells naruto grip his shirt with fear. itachi caries his to the bathroom to a barley filled tub and places naruto into the tub.

emidiatly naruto welcomes the warm water but is still skiddish, until itachi hand him a sponge and walks out beieng curtious. as soon as he leaves he begins to hear splashes and gigles satisfied he returns to the room and changes the bed.

After an hour he returns to the bathroom with some new cloths. he walks in to see naruto goofing off having the time of his life with the bubles.

"having fun?" asks itachi amuzed

naruto nodes and smiles when he sees itachi walking in. itachi walks over and places the new cloths on the toilet, then turns to naruto.

"good, but its time to get out, put these minus the shirt on the call me okay?, i have your meal waiting alright?" says itachi

naruto nodes, and itachi walks out. as soon as he dose naruto lifts himself out of the tub and gets dressed.

"Tachiii" yells naruto, no sooner dose he yell dose itachi walk in and pick him up, and caries naruto back to the room. he carefully sets naruto down and once again dresses his wounds then puts the shirt on naruto.

the good thing is that this time it's not as painful when the medicin is applyed. After fixing up naruto itachi retreaves the bowl of food, naruto instantly retreates.

"naruto it's just food" says itachi, naruto just looks at the food in fear. Itachi suddenly understands and nodes, then put the noodels in his mouth.

naruto watches as itachi eats a mouthful of food, and guesses that itachi is proving it's save to eat. naruto slowly crawls over to itachi and looks at him. itachi holds out the chop sticks with the food on it.

"naruto, blow on it it's hot" says itachi, naruto noddes and blows then takes it into his mouth.

"WOW, this tastes really good, what is this?" says naruto

"it's called romen, naruto" says itachi as he hand naruto the bowl and chop sticks. it takes less then a minute, for naruto to empty the bowl. itachi refils the bowl then returns to naruto, but the time naruto's done he has finished five bowls.

"thanks you" says naruto as he rubs his eyes sleepely

"no problem, you should sleep now"says itachi, naruto nodes as he yawns.

itachi smiles and helps naruto into bed and covers him up. then walks out leaving the boy to rest in peace.

To Be Continued -

-i'm a page break fear me-

me - hello poor naruto don't you feel sorry for him?

naruto- you mean to tell me i met itachi when i was just a kid?

me - yep

Flamin chan - wow i hope itachi will save naruto

sasuke - naruto, you- you complete idiot

itachi - now now sasuke calm down

sasuke - you- you also have alot to explain

Flamin chan n me - here we go again (as we roll our eyes)

naruto - come on guys don't fight

Sasuke - STAY THE BLEEPING HELL OUT OF THIS YOU BLEEPING LOSER!

Itachi - DON'T SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!

Naruto - flinches with all the yelling

Sakura - you guys your hurting naruto

Flamin chan - ENOUGH FIRE STYLE - RAGING FIRE BLAZER

(sasuke and itachi become incased in red fire)

both sasuke and itachi run around trying to put the fire out.

me - (go over to naruto and comforts him) hey i know how about we go get romen shikamaru's treat kay?

shikamaru - Not again, what a drag there goes my money

kiba - yes, party at ichirakus

me - yum

flamin chan - sounds good to me

Choji - yeah free food

Ino - pace your self

temari - this is solar-chan and flamin chan please review.


	14. special ch part 3

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!

Special Chapter - Naruto's Real life Nightmare part 3

Message from me - okay so i was over looking my story when i realized that i mentioned naruto's past but never explained his past so for those of you who are curious here you are enjoy.

Warning- naruto will suffer and you will get mad and this chapter will contain forced, brutal rape and torture so much, sasuke would get pissed

on with the story-

_Priviously -_

_"naruto, blow on it it's hot" says itachi, naruto noddes and blows then takes it into his mouth._

_"WOW, this tastes really good, what is this?" says naruto_

_"it's called romen, naruto" says itachi as he hand naruto the bowl and chop sticks. it takes less then a minute, for naruto to empty the bowl. itachi refils the bowl then returns to naruto, but the time naruto's done he has finished five bowls._

_"thanks you" says naruto as he rubs his eyes sleepely_

_"no problem, you should sleep now"says itachi, naruto nodes as he yawns._

_itachi smiles and helps naruto into bed and covers him up. then walks out leaving the boy to rest in peace._

++++++++++++im a page break fear me++++++++++++

Naruto awkens to the sounds of birds at out the window to see the sun shining and jolts out of bed agrivating his wounds. he quigly writes a letter to itachi the hurrys out the window.

With naruto -

by the time naruto arrives back at the basement Yakunan was waiting for him, looking with destaine. before naruto could even react Yakunan backhanded him, the hit was so hard naruto stumbeled to the floor.

"you worthless monster, mark my words i'll make sure you never see the light of day again, by the time i'm done you'll wish you were dead!" growls Yakunan her voice full of mallace.

"no, no please i be good " begs naruto

"oh yes you will be 'good'" says Yakunan as she leaves.

Back with itachi -

Itachi walks in to cheak on naruto to see him gone, he walks to the bed and notices a letter adressed to him so curiously he opens it.

tachi,

naruto have to go now sorry for making u hep naruto but naruto moster, and have to go back homenow or Yakunan get maddy naruto thank you for showin naruto difent side of life, i remeber it for eber. bye- bye naruto

Itachi crumples the note in his hand Yakunan that name makes his blood boil. the very thought that naruto was wounded was puzzeling but not anymore, she did that to naruto. he had to find naruto and find him fast or risk letting him die.

Itachi send a messanger bird to Kakashi and Anko,dresses in his anbu gear then head out to meet them.

Back with Naruto -

Naruto is ruddly pulled from his dreams as he is roughly thrown to the ground. he looks up to see Hidou staring at him with disgust and something elts unknown to naruto.

"hey mornin demon, lets have some fun shall we?" questions Hidou

naruto shakes his head no and tries to hid under the bed he is almost compleatly under when he is roughtly pulled out and slamed against the side of the bed, the force of the impact is so severe it reopens naruto's wounds causing naruto to scream out in pain.

"opps didnt mean that... o wait yes i did" laughts Hidou

naruto's clear blue eyes with with pained tears as the boy closes in on the now defencless naruto.

Naruto cringes in fear as Hidou pulls out a switch blade and bends to naruto's level, fear fills naruto's innocent eyes.

"Now this, this is gona be fun" says Hidou as he nocks naruto out.

Back with Itachi -

Itachi heads to the training grounds on the outskirts of the village. when he finnaly arives he is happy to see Anko and Kakashi waiting along with iruka and mizuki.

"Ready when you are" says kakashi putting his book away

"Good our misson is to save young naruto uzumaki, and detain Yakunan and arest her, Ready?" says itachi

"right" says the team in sync

Back with naruto -

naruto slowly stirs as he wakes up, he goes to rub his head when he notices both hand are fasened above his head.

when he tries to move more he realizes that he is compleatly locked down.

"hey you finaly awake" says Hidou leaning against the wall

"wh-what goin on hidou?" questons naruto

"mama gave you to me, i own you " says hidou

"no, no Yakunan would not do that" says naruto

Hidou chuckes as he aproches naruto and pulls out the switch blade.

"i always did wana play doctor" says hidou as he mounts naruto.

"n-non-nooooooo pese no" says naruto

hidou ignores him and slashes naruto's face three on each side, naruto starts to cry as the fresh blood drips from his face and on to his ears. then hidou laps up the blood with his tounge.

hidou the places the blade on the edge of naruto's shirt and drags it down cutting the material as he goes. now with naruto's stomic and chest exposed to him he starts dragging his blade across naruto's stomic just enough to cause little lies of blood. when the blood starts revealing the seal. hidou comes up with a tortureus idea he then begins to carve little by lettle at an agonizing pace. Naruto's screams and crys filling his ears and turning him on he never emagined blood could arouze him so much and the fun had only started.

Finally after what felt like an eternity hidou stops to apraize and admire his master piece.

he then carved the leters D-E-M-O-N on top the seal, once again naruto screams an pleas only arouzed him further.

Hidou then bend down and forces naruto to kiss him, he bite naruto's lip hard enough to bleed then continues to bite untile he bites through naruto's lip. he smiles as he feels naruto's entire body cringe in pain.

Hidou then lowers himself so he is looking at naruto's chest and stomic. he then grabes his blade and places it on naruto's pants and slowly drags it up and down , up and down until naruto is completly exsposed. he then lowers himself further so he is eye to eye with naruto's private parts.

{Begins rape no like no read}

Hidou smiles and naruto quivers in fear he keeps his eyes locked with naruto's as he places his mouth on naruto's dick and bites down hard, so hard it causes naruto to bleed and scream bloody murder and plea for mercey.

Hidou annoyed with it takes his blade and cuts naruto's vocal cords, satisfied that all he hears is a gurrling sound now he smile and lifts naruto's ass in the air and drives his blade into naruto's entrance shoving it in and out hard once satisfied he removes his cloths and replaces the blade with himself. and contiues to fuck naruto raw and bloody.

{END of rape scean}

the next morning hidou finally stopped and went to change, naruto just layed their frozen and barly contious.

Suddenly naruto hears slaming and crashing upstares then Yakunan screaming then silance. then naruto hears footsteps running twords him, to see Hidou enter then grab him and place a blade on his neak.

"so long" says Hidou and goes to cut naruto, but a shirikan whises pass hidou's head.

"hand him over or die" hears naruto

"fine" says Hidou and throws naruto twords Itachi

naruto looks up to see Itachi looking at him naruto smiles finaly feeling safe, then naruto's world goes black.

Itachi's temper flares whith anger but takes naruto and leaves the rest to his comrades.

TO BE Continued -

me - well that was painfull

flamin-chan - oh that KID IS BARBEQUED! ROAR

me - easy now, were all ticked right naruto... naruto

Hinata - Solar-chan -naruto is missing

flamin- chan - THAT KID IS DEAD!

Shikamaru - i agree

kiba - no one hurts naruto and gets away with it

akumaru - ARFF

(Teen wolf and resident evil gang come in)

Stiles - they have naruto... not cool

scott - i'm pissed

claire - i've got my gun

Sasuke(walks in) - what's with all the yelling

me (hand him copy)- he took naruto

Sasuke - I AM GOING TO BLEEPING KILL THAT BLEEPING BASTARD AND BLEEP HIM UNTIL HE BLEEPING BEGS FOR BLEEPING DEATH.

flamin chan - all right lets go save naruto

me - agreed lets get the party started


	15. Special ch end

I do not own naruto but i do own this story!

Special Chapter - Naruto's Real life Nightmare part 3

Message from me - okay so i was over looking my story when i realized that i mentioned naruto's past but never explained his past so for those of you who are curious here you are enjoy.

Warning- naruto will suffer and you will get mad

_Previously -_

_Suddenly naruto hears slaming and crashing upstares then Yakunan screaming then silance. then naruto hears footsteps running twords him, to see Hidou enter then grab him and place a blade on his neak._

_"so long" says Hidou and goes to cut naruto, but a shirikan whises pass hidou's head._

_"hand him over or die" hears naruto_

_"fine" says Hidou and throws naruto twords Itachi_

_naruto looks up to see Itachi looking at him naruto smiles finaly feeling safe, then naruto's world goes black._

_Itachi's temper flares whith anger but takes naruto and leaves the rest to his comrades. _

++++++++++++++I'm a page break fear me ++++++++++

After four weeeks in exstensive care Naruto finally came out of the pain and fear enduced coma.

Naruto slowly starts to wake and slowly sits up to notice he is back in itachi's room, covered in blanketes. he looks around to see itachi sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

he leans over and taps itachi's hand, causing itachi to wake up and see naruto smiling in somewhat timid smile.

"naruto, naruto you okay now?" questions itachi standing up.

"y-yeah, i'm feein better, now i safe" says naruto smiling through swelled eyes.

itachi smiles , grabs a cloth and wipes naruto's eyes and cringes as the medicine touches his sesitive skin on his face.

Itachi carfully cleans the cuts on naruto's face as a young woman comes in.

"how is he Itachi?" says the woman

"he'll be fine anko, thanks to all your help" says itachi.

naruto looks to anko an smiles, she smile's back and walks over to naruto.

"hey kido, you were very strong good job i'm anko by the way" says anko

"me naruto" says naruto, suddenly more people enter the room, one bieng the third hokage.

"Naruto, i am so sorry if i had known i would have never..." says the third

"It okay me know" says naruto rubbing his eyes.

"right naruto this is kakashi, iruka, and mizuki" says the third introducing them.

naruto looks at the new people and smiles.

"tachi how you save me?" questions naruto

"well naruto thats my job as a shinobi i go on missons and protect the people of this village, but its not just me ussaly we have commrades or team mates to back us up" says itachi handing naruto some romen.

naruto emediatly chows down on the romen, by the time he is done he had eaten 5 bowls of romen and drank a dozen glasses of water.

"alight i made choice" says naruto as he sets the cup down

"i wanna be nobi too, just like u guys" says naruto confently.

"why" asks kakashi putting his book away

"cause, i wanna help people, n save da day, n i want people to notice me " says naruto

"sounds good, kido we have a survivor on our hands" says anko as she rubs naruto's head

"hey no mess my hair" complains naruto

"alright, alright, man your gona make one kick ass ninja one day" says anko

"mabey even hokage" says iruka

"Yeah, naruto uzumaki hokage naruto like the sound of dat" says naruto full of excitment.

"well then guess you'll have to start at ninja academy" says the third hokage

"what dat?" questions naruto

"um school naruto for ninja, the first step in becoming a shinobi like us" says mizuki

"m kay, but where i go now?" questions naruto

"wanna stay with me?" questions iruka

"really?!" says naruto

"yea, i dont mind, then when your old enough we can get you a place of you own, sound good?" asks iruka

"yea, yea YEAH!" yells naruto with exsitment

"cool, do you mind itachi?" questions iruka

"No, not at all as long as i can come cheak on him from time to time" says itachi going to the closet to pick out some freash clothes from naruto.

"um , what bout hidou he gone right?" asks naruto worry in his voice

"not to worry he will be dealt with severly" says itachi handing naruto some freash cloths.

Under Kohona -

hidou is draged infront of an unknown man.

"what do you want , wana kill me do so" says hidou

the man laughts and smiles at this comment.

"no my dear boy i don't want you dead"

"then what my mom was killed, for treason, thou i dont see why that thing is just a monster I HATE IT!" yells hidou

"so do i but unfortunatly he has many powerfull protectors right now especialy itachi uchiha" says the man

"so?" says hidou

"so i want you to join me and one day we will take over this village and naruto will be yours to do what you will" says the man

"fine by me, by the way what should i call you mater?" says hidou

"you may call me Danzo"says danzo

"Danzo"

Back to real story naruto(end of Special)

With The Gang -

Everyone one waits patiantly while sasuke calms down, finaly after what seemed like hours sasuke stops laughting. and looks at everyone calmly.

"you mean to tell me that Madara and Tobi interfeared with my and naruto's agreed battle?" says sasuke with anger in his voice.

"i guess, mabey i don't know, that would make sence" says choji while thinking it over.

"how ironic" says sasuke

everyone elts looks at him confution in thier eyes.

"what's ironic?" says sakura voice full of confution.

"The fact that the bad guy knew naruto was planing to sabatose the fight?" says shikamaru

"no, the fact i'm saving naruto from himself yet again" says sasuke while chuckeling.

"hows that funny?" yells kiba

"it's funny to me because, naruto is always claiming to save me, yet here i am saving him" says sasuke suddeny naruto starts to sizer next this is naruto wakes up screaming in horor while tear fills his eyes.

naruto's mind (hey naruto 1-2 i'm comin for you, 2- 1 now you done)

Everone just watches frozen stiff as naruto keep screaming one fraze...

"KILL ME!"

To Be Continued -

++++++++++++++im a page break fear me+++++++++++

ME -dun dun dun oh -oh what will happen next

flamin chan -really you leave it right there

Naruto - not cool now everyone will know

hinata - wait if hidou is working with danzo dose that mean he is still alive

me - hum i wonder?

Flamin chan- sis talk now!

Me - no can do you'll just have to wait and see

(resident evil and teen wolf crew walk in)

stiles - not again i really fell sorr for naruto

lydia - me too

Alison - That hidou fellow is gonna het harpouned

scott- yikes remind me not to piss you off

claire- uh that guy makes me so mad

steve - speaking of mad clair, why did'nt you tell me?

claire - about what?

steve - oh i don't know me BEING A BLEEPING FATHER!

alice - way off topic you guys

chris - dont interfear al - Ice

alice- oh why i ougtha

(everyone begins fighting again)

Sasuke walks in

sasuke- hey solar -chan i need to speak with you

me- i'm busy right now

Sasuke - (grabs me and smashes me against the wall) now then what is going on now?

ME- owww oh you didnt need to do that did ya?

hinata - (walks over and hands sasuke copy) here sasuke

me - crap

sasuke - (charges chrdori) where is hidou?

me - dont know

sasuke - (slams me against wall again) what is he planing on doing with naruto?

me- ca-nt br-ea-th sa-su-ke

sasuke - good now talk

me- i don't... (i watch as sasuke's eyes change to sharingan)

sasuke - care to try again

me- sis help me out

flamin chan- hmm let me think ...no

me - great som-me he-lp - u- r ( i say gasping for breath)

flamin - yea well what did tou say oh right i obvious when you go against an uchiha your gonna lose

me - not cool

sasuke - alight lets go i know how to make you talk (take sme to another room)

me -noonooooonnono

flamin chan - not very smart is she?

shikamaru - nope not at all

me - nonoooooooooooooooooooooooooonoononononono!no!NO! please stop AHHHHAHHHH

flamin chan- what the ... what's he doing to her (run into room)

Sasuke - (putting spiders on me) feel like talking now?

flamin chan - sasuke what the hell ... i though o never mind

me - save me please!

flamin chan - fine , FIRE STYLE- FLAMING ASS JUTSU

sasuke - hot oh ho ow hOTTTTT!

me - i'm sorry

Flamin chan - what have we learned ?

me - no secerts from you?

flaming - good lets go

me- right , this is solar chan please review.


	16. Chapter 12 True Trust

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapters 12 - True Trust**

_Previously - _

_Everyone one waits patiantly while sasuke calms down, finaly after what seemed like hours sasuke stops laughting. and looks at everyone calmly._

_"you mean to tell me that Madara and Tobi interfeared with my and naruto's agreed battle?" says sasuke with anger in his voice._

_"i guess, mabey i don't know, that would make sence" says choji while thinking it over. _

_"how ironic" says sasuke_

_everyone elts looks at him confution in thier eyes._

_"what's ironic?" says sakura voice full of confution._

_"The fact that the bad guy knew naruto was planing to sabatose the fight?" says shikamaru_

_"no, the fact i'm saving naruto from himself yet again" says sasuke while chuckeling._

_"hows that funny?" yells kiba_

_"it's funny to me because, naruto is always claiming to save me, yet here i am saving him" says sasuke suddeny naruto starts to sizer next this is naruto wakes up screaming in horor while tear fills his eyes._

_naruto's mind (hey naruto 1-2 i'm comin for you, 2- 1 now you done)_

_Everone just watches frozen stiff as naruto keep screaming one fraze..._

_"KILL ME!"_

++++++++++++++i'm a page break fear me+++++++

Hinata quiqly runs to Naruto only to be caught by sasuke mid- way, everyone stares in shock at sasuke's speed.

"stay away from him, i'll handel it" says sasuke as he walks up to naruto and activates his sharingan.

Naruto continues to scream and siezer as sasuke aproches him. Everyone watches as sasuke suddenly grabs naruto's head forcefully and looks naruto strieght in the eyes.

Naruto starts calming down and stops screaming, sasuke then lays down naruo carefull.

Naruto's breathing finally returns to normal and he open his eyes and turns his head twords his friends.

"h-hey g-u-y-s " stuters naruto weakly

Hinata walks over naruto and damps a cloth then wipes naruto forhead with it.

"wel-com back naruto" says hinata as she dabes naruto's face with the cloth.

"thanks, hinata " says naruto as he smiles

"damn man you scared the shit out of us" says kiba

"arff" agrees akamaru

"That must have been some nightmare" says Neji

"indeed you sure your okay?" asks Ten-Ten

"sorry, guys i'm okay now" says naruto trying to stand up, but is instantly pushed down. he looks up to see sasuke pushing him down.

"sasuke gentlely okay " says sakura

"i know, naruto stay down and relax" says sasuke

"why are you helpin me sasuke?" asks naruto trying to sit up.

Sasuke places his hand on naruto's chest and edmits a small chidori through his hand just enough to sting.

"naruto either you stay put or i'll numb your intier body understand?" says sasuke in a serious tone.

"bu..tt sasuke..."start naruto but stops due to sasuke narrow his sharingan eyes.

"listen, naruto the next 24 hours are going to be the excrutiating, physical, phycological, and mental pain you have ever experianced by the time it is done you will be compleatly spent you will be completely exaughsted so i need you to save you strength your gona need it" says sasuke as he stepts away from naruto posotive he would not move again.

"s-sasu- ke are you serious?" asks naruto

sasuke sighs and looks at naruto realising naruto is finally realising that it's not a game. sasuke rubs his neak and sits down.

"naruto, listen we've known each other sence we were kids, and we've also been... been..." sasuke pauses as if looking for the right words.

Everyone stays absolutly quiet as they wait for sasuke to finish, sasuke sighs loudly to gather his thoughts.

"naruto we've been friends for along time now, right?" asks sasuke

"sa-su-ke you just said were friends b-butt..." says naruto but stops due sasuke putting his hand up

"naruto listen to me, focus i really need you to trust me can you do that?" asks sasuke showing emotion of worry in his eyes.

naruto nodes his head and lays down. sauske grabs a bottle of water and hands it to naruto.

naruto slowly sits up and accepts teh water bottle and downs the water.

"yes, sasuke i trust you... i always have" says naruto as he lays down and closes his eyes.

Sasuke twinges at that stament(cant believe he still trust me to friken naive naruto)thinks sasuke.

"alright i'll begin the jutsu in a few moments, try to relax" says sasuke

"karin i need the medical herbs and tools plus the seal book" says sasuke taking off his robe so it would not get diryt with blood.

Naruto stiffens up when frezzing cold water, and winces we he fells a cloth rubbing the wounds clean.

"okay, naruto first i'm gonna use a jutsu called purifying chidori, it's gona literaly boil your blood to distroy the herbs and infected cells" says sasuke

"here is the bitting stick" says karin handing sasuke the stick

"naruto bite on to this" says sasuke as he places it in naruto's mouth, he then makes the necicary hand sign preparing the jutsu.

everyone watches in asstonishment as sasuke's intire body egnights with a silver chidori.

He then places his hands on naruto one on his chest, the onther on his stomic.

Emidiatly naruto body starts pulsing in pain as the chidori letarally rips through naruto's body. naruto bites down hard and creams in pain, shikamaru suddenly uses shadow possesion to hold naruto down.

sasuke looks up to see shikamaru holding his jutsu.

"I don't exactly like you but i will trust you" says shikamaru

"same here" says kiba while everyone elts nodes thier heads.

"good enough" says sasuke, then forms more hand signs.

"NINJA ART - LIGHTNING STYLE - ULTIMATE ELETRIC SHOCK" says sasuke and suddenly naruto's entire body is bieng riddeled with millons of mini chidori like needles piercing everything at once.

Naruto screams a blood curdeling scream as his entire body fells like it burning and bieng stabbed over and over agian the pain is excruciating pain he felt like his entire was bieng riped apart.

To Be Continued -

++++++++++++++i'm a page break fear me+++++++

me - yikes thats gota hurt

flamin chan- defentaly

Naruto - owwo oowwww ow this is not fun

Shikamaru - naruto you okay, and yikes sasuke did you actualy admit to bieng friends?

kiba - aw how cute sasuke

Sasuke - watch it mutt face

me - okay cool it

Lee- i agree with kiba bout time you got your head out of you ass with briming youth

narut0 - come down guys okay?

sakura - seriously sasuke nice of you to wake up

(resident evil and teen wolf come in)

Neji - seriously do you have any idea how many times he has nearly idea.

ino - seriously don't get us stated uchiha

styles - okay do we even want to know?

naruto - i have no idea what happened

me- guys hello?

flamin chan - oh great here we go again

scott - great sasuke did something stupid again?

sasuke - ALRIGHT I GET IT I WAS STUPID AND MISLEAD I ADMIDT IT HAPPY?"

everyone - YES!

Flamin chan - agreed

me - finally now please review


	17. Chapter 13 Never Ending Pain part 1 the

**Naruto Final Gamble**

**I do not own naruto but i do own this story!**

**Chapters 13 - Never Ending Pain part 1 the orphenage**

**[ ] means dream sequence**

_Last Time -_

_"NINJA ART - LIGHTNING STYLE - ULTIMATE ELETRIC SHOCK" says sasuke and suddenly naruto's entire body is bieng riddeled with millons of mini chidori like needles piercing everything at once._

_Naruto screams a blood curdeling scream as his entire body fells like it burning and bieng stabbed over and over agian the pain is excruciating pain he felt like his entire was bieng riped apart._

+++++I'm A Page Break Fear Me++++++++++++++

After what felt like an eternity, naruto's body stops levitating and sasuke's body returns to normal. Naruto passes out with his face stained in tears. suddenly naruto's body starts sezering a blood red like vains start crawling up his body. Sasuke goes to grab naruto but is repeled and sent flying backwards. Everyone looks in horror as a figure comes from the vines. the figure looks up to reveal a boy around 22 with dark blue hair and souless green eyes.

"I told you naruto you can't escape me" says the figure as he grabs naruto and vanishes.

Everyone stares in shock the can not belive what just happened. Sasuke stands and his eyes narrowed in anger and distain.

"n-naruto..." says hinata

"W-Who was that?" says sakura looking at sasuke.

"I don't Know, but i do whoever they are there as good as dead" says sasuke through cleanched teeth.

Back with Naruto-

The stranger places naruto on the bed and concentraits his chakra.

"Ninja art dark style deffening nightmare" says the stranger, suddenly chakra flows from his body streight to naruto and forms an eye like symbol on naruto's head.

No sooner dose the symbol form dose naruto's body become incased in a cloak of black chakra, and his body begin to tense as if being continualy slashed, cut, wiped and beaten. Soon blood ozzes out of naruto's mouth.

"Sweet Nightmares Naruto, my dear demon " says the stranger as he chuckles.

[naruto looks around nothing is there at first, then he looks at his hands and notices they are smaller than usual, he looks in a mirror and and is horrified at what he sees. Cause there in the mirror staring back at him is himself at the age of eight. he starts looking at himself to realize it's no trick he really is eight again.

Suddenly he fells something wet and sticky fall from his face, to his horor he sees it's blood, from the freashly cut wounds on his cheaks.

Naruto istinctivly calls out for help suddenly he is back in the orphenage basement locked in and alone, well not exactly alone.

Soon he sees hidou, he tries to make a break for it but is to slow and is slamed to the floor and resrained. naruto can only wait in horor as the blade inches twords his stomic. Then he feels it all over again as hidou carves into naruto's seal and carves the word demon above it]

The stranger watches in fasination and thrill as the seal begins to bleed just like if he were carving into the seal himself. he was absolutly pleased with himself for not only finding such a dangerous jutsu but to be able to have mastered it as well.

when he first heard of a jutsu that can turn the pain and wounds from nightmares and memories to reality, but now having whitnessed such a jutsu he had no doubt about it's leathal powers.

"Naruto, my dear demon you will literaly be torn apart, tortured, wounded, devoured and eventual killed by your own memories, a fitting way for a beast and demon to die tortured, scared and alone don't you think?" says the stranger.

Suddenly kabuto walks in caring a bunch of rags and mop.

"Hidou, welcome back I see you found him" says kabuto

"yes I have, only I can punish him, only i can break him, and only i shall kill him" says hidou as he caresses naruto's face.

"your obsessed" says kabuto

" Your right, i want naruto completely his emotions, his fear, his hate, his pain, his body, his mind , his spirit, and most importaintly his soul" says hidou as he kisses naruto.

Back with gang -

After a while sasuke grabed naruto's tworn shirt and heads twords Akamaru n Kiba and holds infront of them.

"can you get his sent through this?" says Sasuke

"yeah, but why?" says kiba

"cause were gonna track them down, and get naruto back" says sasuke as he stand back.

"dose that mean your working with us now?" says Sakura

"Yeah, as in were comrades?" says choji

"I am temporaily, understand i still wil not return to the village" says sasuke as he grabs his sword.

"Then they better watch out for the invensable Ninja team,be prepared for the power of youth" says lee

"Okay i will work with you on one condition, never say power of youth again" says sasuke

"Agreed" says neji

"OKAY, NARUTO HOLD ON WERE COMING, THIS TIME WE'LL SAVE YOU" yells Sakura

TO BE Continued -


End file.
